love u cant resist differetn ending
by nikita-hora
Summary: this one got a different ending the other one was kinda mushy gushy.. but it is the typpycal hermione and draco story i wanted to write a luv story and they were the first i thought of so... hope u like it .. plz give me pointers


Draco walked into his room and sat on the bed... he thought : did i just kiss Hermione Granger?.. No how could i .. she's a friend of Harry's. The next day when Harry, Ron and Hermione met at breakfest Hermione was awfully silent and was all day long.. She only raised her hand 3 times a class. When Hermione was going to sleep she thought about the kiss. She had to admit he was an awfully good kisser.. The way he held her waist as he pushed her against the tree. The kiss happend as they were both on a school trip and they got lost. It was dark and she was kinda scared. Draco sensed her fear somehow and told it was going to be alright. And because it was so dark she could not really see where she was walking and she feel over a tree root. Draco helped her up and as she was holding his hand and stanging up their lips touched. She backed away for a second but they both couldn't resist. He held her waist as they leaned against the tree. Her hands around his neck and in his hair. But then they heard somebody call : Hermione ... Draco.... it was Hagrid. They stopped and started walking towards the voice. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- THE NEXT DAY  
  
In potion class they were assigned to work together in a project. It felt strange for both of them. As Hermione was going to grab a pen and Draco took up the pen as well, their hands touched , but only for a second they looked into each others eyes but then looked away straight away. At the end of the class and Hermione was packing her stuff she found a note :  
  
Meet me in the forest at 3 pm  
  
Draco  
  
She felt kinda funny about that and kinda scared because... well Draco is a slytherin But she decided to go. At 2:55 she started to walk towards the forest and walked to the tree where they had kissed the night before. She waited for a while and then he came. "Omg hes gorgeous" she thought. And as he walked closer she got more and more tense..  
  
Draco: Hi... about last night.. it was a one time thing ... right? ( but thinking omg please let it happen again)  
  
Hermione : Of course.. But then as they were standing in front of each other kinda close they heard each other's breathing ... they could almost feel the heat coming from each others bodies. Draco stroked her hair and took one step closer.. he just couldnt resist her. she felt excited but scared at the same time : What if Harry finds out?... He would hate me forever. He leaned towards her and kissed her lightly on the neck.. she felt week in the knees. He kissed her cheek and then he looked into her eyes and said : Well maybe a two time thing.. and kissed her. He held her waist as they sat down in the grass. She had her hands on his chest and could feel hir heart pounding ( OMG the muscles she thought). He started to go under her shirt but then they heard something... o damn somebody is coming! They stood up and were going to run their seperate ways but then they stopped and just looked at each other smiling. As Hermione met Harry and Ron that day she was still smiling. Harry asked her why she was so happy. She stopped smiling right away and said : Oh nothing.. nothing at all Blaise: Draco... why are u happy?  
  
Draco: WHAT? Me happy? Haha thats a good one..hee he. no.. no ...now shut up  
  
Blaise: U know ... u have not stopped smiling the whole day..its kinda creepy  
  
Draco: I said shut up.. I'm not happy! And I have not smiled the entire day...  
  
Blaise: Oook chill for a sec there..  
  
Draco: I am chilled... im very cooool  
  
At potion class the next day they had to finish their project. But Neville blew up his project and Snape flipped so noone could finsh their project. At the end of the class  
  
Snape said : You have to finish it for tomorrow so I advice you all to meet in your groups after school and finish it. Draco made a nervous kind of laugh:  
  
Draco: Hehe so you want do finish it after school or...?  
  
Hermione : ok ... where?  
  
Draco: At the small tower at the east side? Ok she answered.. at 5 o'clock? Its a long day at school..Draco: ok ( with a shyish smile) Draco ran into his room and started jumping of joy  
  
Draco : WOHOOO aha aha ahahaha. But than he saw Blaise sitting on his bed.... he stopped.  
  
Blaise: Oookkkk... im just gonna go now... I'll see you later.  
  
Draco: You will tell noone of this! (Wisper): This never happend!.. At 5 o'clock Draco and hermione met at the tower. It was quiet and dimmed. They started their project. It was a storm outside. They sat next to each other and leaned over a book. He secretly smelled her hair. Their knees touched . They could feel each other breath .They looked at each other for a second.  
  
And then Hermione leaned over and kissed him.. first just little kisses but then they got more passioned and powerful... All of a sudden they were ripping each others clothes off and had moved to the couch that was in the corner. Even though they both knew if theyr friends would find out they would never speak to them again but they didnt care .. all they wanted was each other and they wanted it now!they were going crazy on the couch.. she could feel his pressure on her hips, his hands on her thie,his lips on hers .. she loved it . 


End file.
